


destiny

by yuhwan



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhwan/pseuds/yuhwan
Summary: in which seungwoo is a bit awkward but everything works out





	destiny

_you’re my destiny_   
_ the gravity that pulls me, i can’t look away_   
_ you’re all i see_

_you’re my destiny_   
_ i can never leave you_   
_ you’re my earth, the center of my day_

_-_

_Soulmates_ \- a concept that's familiar to everyone currently alive. Nobody knows how or when the phenomenon started since it has been documented for thousands of years, but one thing's known for sure: everyone has a destined person, their only one. People always have dreams which show them events of their previous lives with their soulmate in it, although their face and name are always blurry - probably not to make the process of finding them easier. It's also a fact that when soulmates see each other for the first time (in every single one of their reincarnations), a red thread which is tied on their pinkies appears, connecting them. The thread is only visible to the two people involved.

-

Seungwoo has always been a closed off person. People always said he seemed intimidating, cold, gave off a mysterious aura, but there's something they didn't know - he's simply too shy in front of others. Whoever actually cared enough to get close to him would quickly realize that he's an oversized child, a huge softie. Nevertheless, since nobody ever ended up caring enough to do that, Seungwoo wind up alone. He now prefers spending his time in solitude, indoors, focused on creating new music or doing whatever he wants without having anyone interrupting him. So it was only natural that his parents were utterly shocked once he announced he was going to study music education in university. Don't get them wrong - they know and acknowledge heir sons musical talent. They were the ones who encouraged him to start taking piano lessons after all and then the rest was history. But him following him a path which would require him to teach others? Now that was nothing short of a shock. "_I'm sure_", he had said, "_I can do it_", he had reassured them. He hadn't lied - he finished his studies without any problems or difficulties, even helping out at a music school in the afternoons. On one fine day he got the news that soon enough, he'd start working in a kindergarten. Yes, a _kindergarten_. Truth be told, he was a little bit (actually utterly) devastated. He kind of feared working with children because well, he couldn't handle them. But he brought this upon himself, so as any responsible adult he accepted his fate and cried for an entire day. He actually still had 2 entire months before he started so he decided to use his time wisely and stay locked up, _preparing_, as much as possible. So when one day he went out with the sole purpose of restocking his fridge and ended up coming home with a red thread tied on his pinky, he was mortified. He had never given much thought to the whole soulmate thing even though he knew someday he would find his yet once again - he had been seeing them in his dreams since he was little after all. Instead of trying to search for his soulmate, realize exactly where they had seen each other, he decided to just.....leave it. He'd somehow meet them one day after all. Or maybe his other half would find him first.

-

10.

"_Breathe._"

9.

"_Just keep on breathing._"

8.

"_You can do this._"

7.

"_Or maybe not?_"

6.

"_What if I completely mess this up???_"

5.

"_Oh my god I'm so stressed???_"

4.

"_Send help??_"

3.

"_No it's fine._"

2.

"_I've come this far already anyway._"

1.

"_Let's go......I guess_"

0.

The dark haired boy found himself standing outside of his new workplace. Saying he was nervous would be an _understatement_. His thoughts were a mess and he still kind of felt like running away but he had come this far already, plus he couldn't like actually bail out on his actual job. He took a deep breath and opened the buildings door. The inside of the kindergarten was extremely colourful and it reminded him of his own childhood. The guard who was sitting in his booth right next to the door greeted him warmly and showed him the way to the teachers room. Seungwoo thanked him and slowly made his way there. He lightly knocked on the door and entered. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed there were 5 people looking up at him, all bright smiles, but one person stood out in particular. His hair was dyed blond, he had the most beautiful smile Seungwoo had ever seen (not an exaggeration) and the boy he was just _breathtaking_. It was honestly weird that he felt so attracted to someone literal seconds after he had seen them but then it all just kind of started clicking once he saw the red thread tied on the mans pinky. He had just found his soulmate.

"_Uhm......Hello? Are you okay?_", he snapped out whatever trance he was in and turned his head towards the owner of the voice. A petite woman was looking up at him with a worried expression etched on her face. "_You're Mr. Han, right? Han Seungwoo, the new music assistant?_", it took him about 10 seconds to process her words but as soon as he did, he smiled at her and replied, trying to look as calm and collected as he could.

"_Yes, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you....?_"

"_Boram. Jeon Boram. I might not look like it but I'm the oldest out of this bunch._" she gestured to the people behind her. They all laughed a bit, waving at him when he looked at them.

Seungwoo suddenly felt......extremely flustered. He awkwardly smiled and proceeded to introduce himself.

"_My name's Han Seungwoo and starting today I'll be a new assistant here. Please take care of me._" he bowed and felt a bit dumb since they already knew who he was, but _manners_. Also first impressions last is what they say. The moment he looked up, the rest of the people started introducing themselves.

"_Heo Chan, Im Sejun, Choi Byungchan_" he registered. Then, the one person who caught his attention from the beginning started talking.

"_Kang Seungsik!_" he said. "_You'll be the assistant for my class from today on, let's both do our best!_" The words took a while to register. Pretty boy who was also his _soulmate_ was his teaching partner. 

"_W-we'll be working together_?" he knew he probably looked like an overripe tomato, but he was far too gone to care at this point.

"_Yes! I hope that's not a problem with you? You look a bit...._"

"_No, no I'm fine. It's all good. I look forward to working with you._"

Seungsik smiled at him as soon as Seungwoo's words left his mouth. He really couldn't understand how someone as bright and beautiful as him was destined to be _his_.but he didn't exactly question it too deeply. They had both belonged to each other since the first time they were born on this planet, perhaps even before than that. It was the simply the way destiny worked

-

The first month of work had been absolutely exhausting for Seungwoo, but he was finally starting to get used to it. Also having Seungsik by his side had also been great help. After their initial meeting at work during his first day, they had gone out for dinner to get to know each other better and well, discuss on how they're going to proceed now that they had reunited yet once again. A relationship was the natural thing to go for, but since they had just barely met, both of them decided to take things slowly and let everything unravel in a normal pace. In the course of one month they had gotten much closer. Working together had been a huge factor in this, allowed for things to have a much faster pace. It was obvious how they completed each other, how one of them was made for the other, not only to them but to their coworkers as well.. So it had been only a matter of time until they had made things between them official. Surprisingly, Seungwoo had been the one to make the first move and officially ask his soulmate to spend the rest of his life with him. It happened during a beautiful summer night which had been spent in a small village, away from the bustling city where they both lived in. The stars were shining bright above them as they promised to stay by each others side, the deal sealed by the linking of their pinkies together and a soft kiss. Another lifetime spent by each others side never seemed like a bad idea after all.

-

Days, weeks, months and even years had passed since the time when they got together, but the two men were still deeply in love with each other. Seungsik had turned his soulmate into the blossoming flower which he was destined to be. The dark haired man was eternally grateful to his partner for helping him come out of his awkward shell with the help his bright smiles and never ending encouragement. Seungwoo had always been weak for his soulmates smiles. "_Your smile always gives me power to continue going on no matter what is currently going on in my life._", he had said between soft kisses exchanged during a relaxing evening spent in bed cuddling, stealing each others warmth. When they had first met, they were both working as teachers, bringing music into little childrens lives and making them happy. Fate wind them up running a cozy cat cafe together, taking care of their beloved felines and sharing their happiness with the world. Seungwoo would at times do small live performances and after some point, he succeeded in making his other half join him. Their voices always melted perfectly together, leaving their audience in awe, sometimes even bringing tears to their eyes.

-

They completed each other in every way possible and continued to lived peacefully until their time together would come to and end, but they always knew they would meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hello!! this is my first ever 2seung fic and im honestly really nervous posting it?? i really hope its not too messy and that people enjoyed it!!! this is more of a drabble tbh looking at its length but anyway.........any feedback is majorly appreciated omg


End file.
